My Baka
by shadow101202
Summary: I was NOT thinking about you... or how stupid you are, you baka." That's all I ever seemed to call him anymore: idiot, moron, baka. All the same thing, but each had a special time when I would use it. "Oh, but I'm your baka."
1. Late Night Journey

**My Baka**

**Late Night Journey**

I just want to thank my awesome beta Love Is BeastN. She helped me choose the title for this story. I hope you guys like it, I mean if you didn't you wouldn't be reading it, right?

WARNING: THIS IS BOY'S LOVE! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GAYNESS CLICK THE BACK BUTTON.

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

This was to be my second trip to Hokkaido, the first being where I stood up to Usagi-chichi, although I'm still unsure of myself.

Usagi-chichi had called Usagi-san one month earlier, and demanded to know why I was still living with the author. Usagi-san had stormed upstairs, to his room, to have a private screaming match with his father up in his room. Little did he know I was pressed against the door listening to every word.

"If you can't accept him, then I don't want to be part of your family!"

_Disown Usagi-san? No, I can't let that happen. _I had been so distracted with my own thoughts that I hadn't heard the conversation end, nor that Usagi-san was coming to open the door. When he opened it I almost fell over, but I quickly stood up and bowed my head as I apologized,

"Gomenasi, Usagi-san..." I was embarrassed, and guilty, my ears felt like they were going to melt. Usagi-san didn't say anything he just walked past me and down the stairs to our pouring some coffee into the cup I had labeled "hot stuff" he continued to walk back up the stairs. He paused in front of me, he reached out to pet my head as he always did. When he spoke his tone was soft,

"Don't worry about it." He then walked into his room and closed his door for another all-nighter to meet his deadline. I worried about the man's health, but it was his own fault for putting it off until the last minute. I decided if Usagi-san couldn't solve his own problems, I would have to do it for him.

Walking to the Usami mansion in the rain was a little treacherous, but I cut through the surrounding forest to save time. Tanaka-san seemed surprised to see me, but greeted me nonetheless.

"Good evening Misaki-kun." As he brought me a towel to dry my hair he continued, "What brings you here on such a stormy night? You could have caught a cold." His eyes were clouded with concern.

"I'm here to see Usami-sensei." Again he appeared to be surprised. Without saying a word Tanaka-san turned around, walked down a hall, and knocked on a door. Some voice beyond the door gave a murmur and Tanaka entered. When he exited the room, he beckoned to me from where I stood. I found that I was suddenly nervous as I entered what appeared to be a study. When Usami-sensei looked at me, his eyes lit up and his mouth spread into the smile that he always gave me. I rocked back and forth on the heels of my feet wondering if I would need to speak first. My problem was solved when he spoke to me,

"Usually the occasions on which we chat are rare and few." Pausing for, what seemed to be dramatic effect. He continued after there was no change in my demeanor. "What brings you all the way out here at this time of night? I suppose Akihiko does not know you are here?" I took a deep breathe before I spoke, there was no backing out now.

"Usami-chichi... Ano, Usagi-san doesn't know I'm here... So I hope you won't tell him. I came to apologize for Usagi-san's behavior earlier... His editor is really making him pick up the slack..." I wanted to shout at Usagi-chichi, get on my knees and beg him not to disown Usagi-san, but I was too afraid of how the man would react. Usami's next words pulled me out of my reverie,

"If you care that much for him, you should leave when he works so that you do not distract him." My cheeks were so red. I wanted to curl up into a hole and die. I was a distraction, in the worst kind of way. "There is no need to apologize for my son's behavior, but it isn't like him to have a conversation like that in front of you." Usagi-chichi saw right through my guilty look. The smirk which teased the end of his lips made me think he was amused. I never thought that Usagi-chichi would be amused by anything I did.

"Well then, everything seems to be in order... But I'm still not sure what to think of this... You understand how I feel?" I nodded. He was afraid I would leave Usagi-san, and make him the walking dead as before; during the announcement of Takahiro's engagement.

"Good, is there anything else you wish to discuss with me?" I wanted to ask him how Haruhiko was doing since I had denounced him, but I didn't want any of the Usami family to be confused about my feelings, so I didn't.

"Thank you for your time Usami-chichi, I'll be going now." I bowed and began to leave the room when he spoke again,

"Misaki-kun perhaps I should have a chauffeur take you home, as late as it is." I was surprised at his concern, but I didn't want to burden him. I gratefully declined and took my leave of him. As I was about to exit the Usami mansion, I heard a deep voice call my name. Turning to face the voice I saw a strained Haruhiko.

"Misaki what are you doing with my father at this time of night?" I wasn't sure what to make of that statement until I noticed Haruhiko's pale face. I burned with embarrassment once again as I thought of the dirty things he had implied I may have been doing with Usagi-chichi.

"I was apologizing for something rude Usagi-san did earlier," I replied steadily despite my fading confidence. The older Usami brother seemed satisfied with my answer because he turned around and walked back up the stairs. I turned again to make my way to the door, but as I left I heard the soft and subtle "good night" from Haruhiko. I felt sorry for the man, but there wasn't anyway I could ever come to love him. I wished that even someone as strange as the older Usami brother might find happiness someday.

Making my way back to the penthouse was easy enough even in the night, _thank goodness it stopped raining, or I probably would catch a cold._ Although that was the least of my worries as I dreaded what might await me when I arrived home. Home, somehow that word always made me feel nostalgic, perhaps someday Usagi-san and I would share a real "home." Exiting the elevator, I quietly made my way to the front door; finding it was locked I punched in the number key, and silently thanked Usagi for not changing it recently. Slipping into the living room I walked like a ninja in the night across the short distance to the stairs. I was almost home free, when low and behold there was light. I realized the strange school-girl squeal had come from none other than yours-truly, but I was justified in my fright. For there advancing on me was a completely pissed off Lord Usami Akihiko. I thought I acted pretty quickly for someone who had short legs, but I was no match for Usagi-san's inhuman speed. I yelped again, although it wasn't as pathetic as before, when his hands were placed harshly against the wall on either side of my head. I was in some big trouble because Usagi-san was about to lay the smack-down on me. _Nii-san why does this always happen to me?_

* * *

I hope to post the next chapter shortly. Please review, for my last story I have a measly seven reviews for the total 1000 people that actually took a look at my story. I watch the traffic tab, so trust me I know.

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


	2. Getting There Is Half The Fun

**My Baka**

**Getting There Is Half The Fun**

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

Oh no, what's Usagi gonna do to poor Misaki? Read on to find out.

* * *

_Nii-san why does this always happen to me? _Here I was pinned against the wall by my former landlord turned lover staring into the angry purple eyes that always plunged into the very depths of my soul.

"Where were you...? Do you realize what time it is?" He didn't sound angry, but I knew he was fuming inside.

"I-I..." _I couldn't tell him I'd been to his house, could I? Would he be angry at me for apologizing for him? No, he was an idiot for making me do this in the first place. _So I did the only thing I really do when I can't directly say something to Usagi-san, I got mad.

"Baka! I went and apologized for what you said earlier to your father. You shouldn't say such hurtful things to him because someday he won't be here, you know!" I wasn't sure what had caused the last sentence to pop out, but I was upset and I couldn't help it. Usagi-san was clearly worried and possibly hurt by what I'd said.

"Misaki..." He didn't say anything more until I bowed my head,

"I'm sorry Usagi-san... I just don't want you to be on bad terms with your father because of me. I-" I didn't finish my sentence because my lips were being crushed by Usagi-san's at the moment. It felt nice, and I would have liked it to continue, but Usagi-san pulled away.

"I'm taking you away from here... You won't need to worry about that anymore." I knew he'd been planning a trip, although he made it sound like we were going to run away and get married like in a fairy-tale... Wait, did that mean I was the girl? Argh.

"Baka, I still have school, and you have that deadline." He smiled and patted my head.

"You are on break and I finished in time for my deadline already." I wished he wouldn't come up with a counter to everything I said.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning." I started to protest. _How long would we be gone? I haven't even packed. We need to tell Nii-san where we're going. _Usagi reassured me that we would only be gone for the week, and that he had already informed Takahiro about where we would be. So everything was taken care of, and the only thing left to do was pack my things. I sighed; this encounter had gone relatively well considering Usagi probably had plans to pound my ass into tomorrow as my punishment. Entering my room, I found two suitcases laid open on the bed. _I don't need two suitcases do I? What did he think I was some overdressed girl? _I ended up filling just one, but it was really full and I had to sit on the top to close it. _Well, I should probably get some sleep now, shouldn't I?_ I drifted off to sleep rather easily, when I last gazed at the clock it read about midnight.

In the morning as we were about to set off on our merry way, I had a bit of trouble getting my suitcase off the ground and into the car. All Usagi-san did was stand there, smoking his cigarette, but it didn't do anything to hide the fact that he was smirking. Eventually tiring of my pathetic attempts to lift the heavy luggage, he lifted it from my hands with ease and gently set it in the trunk. I glared at him as he shut the trunk and got into the car with me.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" I was a bit more than irritated and I figured it had something to do with only getting six hours of sleep last night. I watched the scenery fly by as we sped down the highway in Usagi-san's red, expensive, foreign car. I was amazed at how he never seemed to get pulled over for speeding no matter how fast he went. I found myself nodding off, desperately trying to stay awake I opened the window for some fresh air, but it did little to relieve my sleepiness. Closing the window and leaning against it, I finally succumbed to my drowsiness. _Usagi-san better not do anything while I'm asleep._

Waking to a small peck on my lips I spluttered and pulled away.

"Pervert!" I was certain we were in some shady rest area on the side of the rode, but Usagi chuckled and said,

"I didn't want to leave you in the car all night to catch cold, even if your sleeping face is adorable." I blushed spectacularly at that. _Why does he always say such embarrassing things? Does he actually watch me while I sleep?_ I muttered another "pervert" while getting out of the car. The building hadn't changed much since we'd last been here. The room we were in was simple, but spacious, although the only thing that was on my mind right now was a single question. _Why is there only one bed?_ As if reading my mind Usagi came up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"You told me you wanted a cheap room, and the cheapest they had only has one bed." _BAKA! There you go again twisting my words around and shoving them back in my face!_ Usagi-san smiled at my slightly horrified face. We, mostly me, went about unpacking our things and getting comfortable for our weeks stay. As it was late spring there were not as many guests staying at the bath house as there normally would be. I was a little concerned that Usagi-san had ditched his latest assignment to bring me here and was awaiting the dreaded phone call from Aikawa-san, but it never came, the quiet that ensued was so... peaceful. I sighed in my contemplative state, _why can't it always be this peaceful?_ Strong broad arms wrapped around my torso as I stared out the window._Oh right, I live with the world's biggest pervert, and he never meets his deadlines so I'm often caught in embarrassing positions when his fangirl editor bursts through the door._

"What is that adorable little head of yours thinking about now, hmm?" The lull of his voice made me shiver.

"Well, I suppose I can guess you were thinking about me." He planted a wet kiss on my neck. I tried to pull away even though I was still tangled in his firm grip. With a blush angrily bursting over my face I fervently denied that I was thinking about him,

"I was NOT thinking about you... or how stupid you are, you baka." That's all I ever seemed to call him anymore: idiot, moron, baka. All the same thing, but each had a special time when I would use it. My blush always made Usagi smile, his devious pervert smile, his I'm-gonna-fuck-you-all-night-long smile. It made me struggle even more, I wanted to go shopping in town tomorrow, and that required walking.

"Oh, but I'm _your_ baka." That statement from Usagi-san made me stop my struggles long enough for him to turn me around for a kiss. I couldn't help but moan into it. Usagi-san had been so busy as of late that he hadn't really touched me since... since last week. Man I was really in for it, if he was that pent up and all. I expected Usagi-san to keep going since I had stopped struggling and was kissing him back, but he didn't even use his tongue. It was like he was torturing me or something. I suppose he just wanted to savor the moment, but I was impatient and wanted this to go further, much further. I tugged on the front of his shirt in a demanding way, but to my disappointment, he broke the kiss.

"Not now Misaki, it's getting late, and we haven't eaten dinner yet." At the very mention of food my stomach burst into a chorus of growls and grumbles. He was right, I hadn't even eaten lunch today, but... I still wished he would have kept going.

* * *

The cat in my lap is purring. Ok, so you know the drill, review, or not your choice.


	3. Splish Splash We Were Taking a Bath?

**My Baka**

**Splish Splash We Were Taking A Bath?**

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

**Chapter Warning: There's smex in this one!**

On to the good stuff...Wow I really am a pervert, yeah so enjoy, this is solely for your and my entertainment.

* * *

While I was preparing dinner, I sulked in my own little way. When I was chopping vegetables for the tonjiru, I pressed harder on the knife than usual, creating angry marks on the cutting board below. Usagi-san was quietly sitting there, smoking, and reading the newspaper. He really pissed me off, putting something like food before me, but maybe I was just becoming over-confident in myself. _God, I'm turning into Shinobu._ That was the last thing I wanted, but I couldn't get it out of my mind. _He always goes farther than I want him to, or at least I act like I don't want it._ When I laid out the utensils, Usagi-san noticed and sat himself at the table. We ate in comfortable silence even if I was in a slight state of distress. The tonjiru was slightly spicier than I had intended, but it left me feeling satisfied. _Ha, that almost sounds like our relationship._ I smirked at my clever comparison, and began washing the dishes. As I finished putting them away I noticed that Usagi-san had gone into the bedroom. _Probably brushing his teeth and changing for bed._ But when the older man emerged from the room he was clad in a robe, tied at the waist, with a towel draped over his right arm.

"Misaki I'm going to take a bath... Feel free to join me." That last part didn't surprise me in the least. _So that was it, he was teasing me earlier to get me all horny so I'd take a bath with I have a surprise for him, it didn't work! _I had to admit, at least to myself, he looked good in a robe... and that was when my mind began to wander along a very dangerous border of my imagination. _He probably isn't wearing anything right now since he's in the outside bath... He'll come in wearing the towel... only the towel..._

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath. There was now a half-pitched tent in my pants. _I have to think of something else, something... Kamijou-sensei in a thong, ugh, naked old women, blech, Akihiko in a thong... Wait no that's not where I wanted to go! Crap now I'm even harder than before! What am I going to do?_ A low moan outside the sliding paper door reached my ears. _What the hell is he doing? Masturbating while I'm right here, the nerve! That does it! _this point I didn't care about much besides discarding my pants and relieving myself. I imagined smoke was drifting out of my ears as I nearly tore the door of its track, and frantically made my way over the carefully polished wood to the steaming spring. Usagi-san had his back to me and continued to be unaware of my presence as I undressed. Hearing his heated groans as he touched himself made me all the more glad he couldn't see my face, or any other part of me for that matter, at the moment. Slipping in next to him, I carefully made my way to stand in front of him. His face was contorted in pleasure, and his head was thrown back as well. I boldly reached down under the water and touched the hand that Usagi-san was currently using to stroke himself. The sudden, unexpected contact brought him back down to Earth, if only for a short while. In a wave I realized what I was actually doing, my cheeks burned as they always did, but all Usagi-san had to do was say that one word.

"Misaki." Pulling me onto his lap he crushed our lips together. My now raging hard-on rubbed against the taller man's own impressive erection. The gasps that filled the air weren't just mine, although the startled cry of pleasure was solely my own. He was stroking me even though I'd just gotten in with him. I always liked the way Usagi-san's hands felt; rough, but cold. Although the hot water in the bath made every sensation burn into my skin. _Wait! We can't do it in the bath; it'll go through the filters... or something. _quickly pulled myself off of him and out of the bath. I didn't expect Usagi-san to come after me with such ferocity, but I managed to elude him far enough so that we were actually inside the room. He practically tackled me into the floorboards as I turned over to face him he growled,

"Misaki... Are you trying to lure me somewhere?" I couldn't respond because he kissed me again.

"N-no-Usagi-san-I just wanted t-to make sure we didn't catch cold." I barely got the sentence out of my mouth. Between Usagi-san's hands teasing my cock and his mouth attacking my nipples I didn't have time for coherent thought. Suddenly it stopped, I felt empty, but it was soon replaced by a concentrated effort on my swelling member. The warmth of his mouth alone was almost enough to toss me over the edge. Somehow I held on and somewhere along the narrow line I teetered on I warned Usagi-san that I couldn't last. Of course he told me to cum for him, the damn pervert. I screamed his name as I released the pent-up love inside me. In my afterglow state Usagi-san kissed my lips again and pressed more chaste kisses to my forehead and temples.

"Misaki... I love you." My cheeks blazed their crimson stain and as it spread across my body, Usagi-san moved farther down. I had a fairly good idea where he was going, but I stopped him. It would be just too embarrassing to have him rim me. So I grabbed his other arm, nearly causing him to fall over in the process, and began coating his fingers with my saliva. He smirked at me, the all knowing smirk that told me I wouldn't get away with the same move twice, but for now he was content to watch me suck on his fingers. His labored breathing was only a small sign to how little control he had left. After he removed his fingers from my eager mouth, he lowered them between my legs and fed them to an equally hungry entrance. I gasped and arched my back to let the slender intruder past my inner walls. I could hear Usagi-san's small groans as he was most likely imagining how tight I'd be around his weeping manhood. He didn't take much time in preparing me, but I trusted his knowledge to know when my body was ready for him. He withdrew his fingers from me and I let out a whimper at the loss. Although his fingers were soon replaced with something much better. I cried out at the first penetration through my first ring of muscle. _Damn it, push it all the way in already! _was becoming impatient, no scratch that, I was extremely impatient and horny, so I decided to slam myself upwards into Usagi-san. That was a big mistake, now I was definitely not going shopping tomorrow. Unshed tears formed at the corners of my eyes as Usagi-san was trying to distract me. There was always this transition period where I adjusted to him before we kept going, but after that move I wasn't going to have any of it. I pushed back against my seme to show him I was ready. He didn't move until he looked at my face to see the determined look in my eyes. Our erratic movements didn't last long and when Usagi-san came, it sounded like a roar more than anything. As I lay there panting and trying to regain my strength enough to get up and go to bed, I realized that Usagi-san was looking at me with lust filled eyes... again. Reaching down towards my face he brushed my lips with his before moving to my ear,

"You're so adorable Misaki... I love you."

"Baka, you think that I'm going to let you do that again?" I was way too spent, there was no way I could pull off another round. His answer was short and sweet.

"No, but I am _your_ baka." _My baka huh? I could get used to that._

* * *

This is the end of my three part story! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, or more... or less. Don't forget to review even if it's to scream at me about something in the story, or that it was too short, or whatever.

Don't forget to check my profile I have a poll up and would really appreciate it if people voted for a category. Be on the look out for my next story that will mainly star Shnobu/Miyagi, but all the couples and some extra characters from the show too. Thanks again to my** beta **Love Is BeastN, if you liked my story, well even if you didn't, you should check out her profile!


	4. Bonus Chapter: An Unexpected Encounter

**My Baka**

**Bonus Chapter: An Unexpected Encounter**

I don't know if any of you happen to know the Final Fantasy victory theme, but if you don't you should look it up, because I made some lyrics to it.

~V stands for victory! But because I don't live in Japan it stands for two~

(Well I guess if you live in Nihon you can't use this but whatever, it starts with the beginning of the tune, be sure to try it out...)

Although this Author Note seems random and uncalled for, I had a section of these lyrics in the story so I thought I'd share a bit of my thoughts with you all. Heheh. So now for the unveiling of the final chapter of this story that I accidentally forgot to put a complete stamp on and actually ended up doing a bonus chapter because of that. Yay! ...I think... Well anyways, this is a special treat to all those who placed an alert on this story because of my inattention. I also fixed mistakes in the previous chapters so be sure to give those a reread also.

Finally, I present this bonus chapter, Enjoy!

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

**Chapter Warnings: Fondling, nakedness, and strange noises... But only in your imaginations.**

* * *

I've found that waking up on the floor is never pleasant, especially when one Lord Usami Akihiko aka Usagi-san is laying on top of me, crushing my body into the floorboards. Pushing him away did no good, so I tried patting his back a little. Groaning, he rolled over, and pulled me into a cuddling position. At least in this arrangement, I could wriggle myself out of his grasp.

"Misaki..." I stiffened a little. _I didn't mean to wake him up. _as Ilooked back at him, Irealized he had been mumbling in hissleep, a stupid smile plastered on hisface. _Probably dreaming about something perverted, the baka, he's going to catch a cold sleeping on the cold floor like that. _placing a blanket over him, I went to go take a shower. I gathered my clothes and went into the bathroom. After turning on the water, I climbed into the Leaning against the wall of the shower, I let the warm water wash over me. When it was a suitable temperature, I stepped further into the spray. Scrubbing from head to toe, I left "that spot" for last. _Damn Usagi-san, why does he always cum inside? _Speaking of the devil is said to summon him, and sure enough it held true. I felt a cold hand sneak around my waist to pull me close.

"Misaki... We should try to conserve water..." Usagi-san said as he brushed my neck with his lips. _I wonder if he even knows the meaning of "conserve"._

"Stupid! Are you half asleep again?" I asked while trying to push him back out of the shower. Usagi-san mumbled something unintelligible, while he reached for me again.

"We need to make sure you're thoroughly clean. We wouldn't want the maid to find any of 'that' on the floor, now would we?" I snorted at his lame excuse to touchme. Usagi-san traced his fingers over my shoulder blades, then moved along my spine, as he reached lower and lower. He playfully grabbed my ass, which forced a yelp out of me. I turned to glare at him, but before I could get my mouth open to say something, he kissed me. I was thankful that he pulled me close to him, since my legs always go a little weak during times like these. Usagi-san broke the kiss only to look at me strangely.

"What? What are you staring at?" I already felt self-conscious about being naked, and his staring didn't help. He smirked slightly,

"Misaki... Have you gotten taller?" _Heh heh, so he noticed! V stands for victory, yeah! _I wiped the water dripping off the end of my nose and shrugged,

"Yeah, but only a few centimeters, not anything exciting..." I managed to brush it off as no big deal.

"I see..." Usagi-san said as he let me pass by him to leave the shower. No sooner had I set both feet on the tatami mat, when one of Usagi-san's cold, slick fingers slid inside of me. My breath caught in my throat with an involuntary gasp. "Looks like you missed a spot," Usagi said. He pulled me back into the shower and turned me to face him, as he gently took the soap bottle and dribbled some on my backside. Shivering, I clecnched my fists on his chest and layed my head against his neck. Usagi-san tenderly and lovingly cared for my most sensitive area. _Why does he __always__ have to be the one to clean me. So embarrasing... _His fingers reached deep inside of me, drawing out the soiled amenities, as well as some shivers and small moans, even while I desperately tried to control myself. I knew Usagi-san was smirking, a cetain muscle in his neck moved when he smirked, so I could always tell.

"Baka," I said with a strained voice, but that just made him torture me more. I couldn't help but move myself back inti his fingers, I never could resist that knee-weakening pleasure he caused in me. By the time he had gotten me satisfactorily "clean", I'd managed to cum on him. This only served to make me sputter in sheer embarrasment hidden by anger.

"N-now you're dirty, stupid! And we've used a lot of hot water already!" I shouted at him while whipping a towel out of the cupboard to put around my waist. Usagi-san just chuckled as he washed himself. After I had finished getting dressed, I pulled out the small amount of pocket change I'd saved up, about 1000 yen, to take with me to the small town at the foot of the hill from where the hot springs was located. I looked up only to find the frowning face of my beloved rabbit.

"Misaki… I'll buy whatever it is, so you don't have to spend that," I glared at him.

"Stupid! Stop spoiling me all the time," I protested. He smiled at that,

"But you are the type that needs to be spoiled," he teased me with those amethyst eyes of his. As he walked towards me, although it was more like a lurk, I attempted to escape by scurrying out of the room, but his longer legs outstretched mine. He caught me by scooping me up into his arms and kissed me 'til I gave up. When our lips parted, I muttered a 'fine' under my breath.

It took a little bit to finally get Usagi-san dressed and out of the inn, but I'd managed to do it as we sat in a little hometown samurai style café. Usagi-san had the Oyakodon rice, while I had some buckwheat noodles. After itadakimasu, we ate in silence, except for my noodle slurping. Next, we went to a small book shop where I recognized a distinct figure amongst the shelves.

"Giant-san?" I asked tentatively. The large man turned to look at me, but I caught the glare he gave Usagi-san before addressing me.

"Ah Junjou-kun?" the taller man smiled at me. "I'm Nowaki Kusama, and your name?" he introduced himself.

"Oh! I'm Misaki Takah-AH!" I was startled as Kamijo sensei peered around Kusama-san. Kusama-san chuckled,

"That's an interesting name you have their," Usagi-san spoke up from behind me,

"Hiroki? Are you taking a vacation?… Or perhaps a honeymoon?" I saw Nowaki smile a bit and "The Devil" Kamijo-sensei's face turned red,

"B-BAKA! Don't say that! Who do you think you are?" he flustered next to Kusama-san.

"That's all right… I'm also here on my 'honeymoon'," Usagi-san pulled me closer to him before I pushed him away, interrupting him,

"Stupid! We are not on a honeymoon!" I protested. Kusama-san laughed again,

"Hiro-san and Takahashi-kun are very similar; don't you think so Usagi-san?" I instantly objected, as did Kamijo-sensei,

"We are NOT!" Usagi-san and Kusama-san just smiled at our outbursts. Something occurred to me just then,

"Uh, Kusama-san, how do you know my name?" I questioned him.

"Oh, hiro-san talks about how much your grades have improved lately along with Usagi-san's tutoring," I blushed a little, but nodded, it was definitely true though, that Usagi-san had been helping me more… Instead of 'hindering' me like he usually did. We browsed the aisles a bit more before returning to the hot springs inn.

"I wonder if sensei was feeling all right, he seemed to be limping," I mentioned as we walked up the hill passing through the parking lot.

"Well they're on their 'honeymoon', right?" Usagi-san replied.

"Oh…" I said in compliance. After a little thinking, I came to a realization, and blurted it out just as we entered the inn's lobby,

"Kamijo-sensei is on the BOTTOM?" Usagi-san looked startled, but just laughed as everyone stared at my face which was now burning from embarrassment. Yes, it was going to be a long vacation.

* * *

And that concludes another ridiculous story from me. Be sure to stay tuned for some of my other fics coming up, like the one about Miyagi/Shinobu that's going up this Friday!

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


End file.
